


nightmares

by ali3nz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Gore, Kuro Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali3nz/pseuds/ali3nz
Summary: Shiro's nightmares haunt him.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a ramble fic.  
> Luro/Shance if you squint.  
> TW: blood, some nasty gore descriptions.

To accommodate to the human paladins on-board their ship, Allura had allowed Pidge to tinker with the lighting system enough to simulate an Earth day. Early mornings and sunsets were a tint of pink and orange, the afternoons were bright white, and nights were either dark purple or lights out completely. Sometimes it was even connected to the Earth forecast.

This helped nothing with Shiro’s nightmares.

Images of his friends dying horribly plagued him. Matt with a Galran sword straight through his eye, puddles of his blood pooling around from his mouth. Sam and Pidge, hugging each other while maggots ate their faces slowly and painfully, tears turned sticky with infected body fluids. Keith vomiting his organs individually, Hunk stabbing himself over and over with one of his favorite kitchen utensils, and finally, _Lance._

Each nightmare definitely felt like three days of torture for each person. Lance, however… _stared_ at him when it came to his turn in the nightmares. It was confusing the hell out of the black paladin, but there was really no one he could ask. Doing that would only cause everyone to worry over something Shiro knew he could handle.

At least, he had _thought_ he could.

Waking up one morning to the alarm, signaling that everyone must prepare for battle (though, it was just for practice right now), the battered man realized he couldn’t move. Every memory he had forgotten came flooding into his mind, causing him to choke and bite his tongue. Blood pooled into and out of his mouth, staining the bed sheets underneath. His robotic arm glowed, burning an imprint into the sheets as well. It took a moment before the alarm stopped, but the blaring he had in his own mind kept Shiro on the edge of a seizure.

A knock sounded from his door. Then, a familiar voice.

“Shiro? Hey, man, sorry to bother you, but, like, Allura seems to be a little angry that you didn’t show up?” Lance rambled. “You must have a good reason, though, for not showing up, so…tell me and I’ll relay, I guess?”

For Shiro, everything went black. For _Kuro,_ however, his yellow eyes glowed and he smirked, sharpened teeth replacing his human ones.

“Come in,” he said in Shiro’s voice. “I’ll explain.”

Perhaps he would finally learn what his nightmare involving Lance could be.


End file.
